Burnt Out
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kaito and Aoko go to the lake.Summary sucks....meh


I don't own a god dang thing.

III

Kaito knew this weekend was going to be a bad idea. He could _feel_ it.

He knew that he would not agree with going to a lake house.

Because lakes had fish.

Meaning he would not even _touch_ the water besides the gallons that Aoko had thrown at him, thus calling him a stick in the mud and a complete baby. That the fish wouldn't bother him.

One jump, one dunk and catching breath while floating on a life jacket, both Kaito and Aoko learned that, yes, fish _do_ bite.

Nibble at least.

And that was after three hours of being at the lake. They still had three days to go.

Aoko had finally gotten Kaito to inter-tube with her, promising that if he hung on tight enough he wouldn't fall in. (which even when the tube flipped he still somehow stayed in it while the said girl went flying.)

Aoko _didn't_ tell him that he would have a bruise the size of a basketball on his back.

The jet skis weren't too bad. Till an officer that accompanied the Nakamouri's and Kaito found the easiest way to fall off was to do a whiplash doughnut while a wave was coming from behind.

Kaito's screams could be heard from the other sides of the lake.

Even after they left the actual lake for the 'comfort' of the log cabin to watch movies and even make a fire, (the earlier officer had found the lighter fluid, making the two teens wonder how a complete pyro like him could draw himself away from the fire to even FIND the chainsaw.) the horror of being pulled into a half hug by the Keibu to have the man, in his drunken stupor, to profess his undying love for the other boy over and over again.

Kaito was scarred.

With two days left he brought his cards down to the dock, got a cold coke and began working on new tricks, declining every time Aoko asked him if he wanted to do something.

Which he regretted eight hours later.

"OWWW!"

"Kaito baka! You have to go _slow_! If you go too fast up the hill your sun burn will only hurt worse!"

"AaaAOKO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Oh god! SORRY!"

"KAITO-KUN! YOU LOOK LIKE A LOBSTER!"

"OTOU-SAN! ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"No no no Aoko! Just slightly tipsy!"

"TOU-SAN!"

"Aoko-chan, take care of Kaito's sunburns! I'll be down at the water! Ja!"

"AOKO! DON'T SMACK!"

"Sorry!"

III

Kaito was burnt.

Not just a little red burnt, but lobster burnt.

He even felt like a lobster in hot water.

"Kaito…" Aoko chimed, running an ice cube over his back. "Don't worry, we're leaving tomorrow morning. No more sun."

He made a sickly sound.

"I'm really sorry about this Kaito; I didn't realize that you wouldn't go swimming or that you didn't like any of these things. I should have asked you about those before we came…"

"No AoKO," the cold block hit a very sensitive spot. "It's alright. I had fun yesterday! Really! And today! Except…for the burning…"

He smiled at her giggles. "Okay…but no more lakes?"

"No more lakes."

"OH!" she smacked his back, making him scream in pain. "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" She dashed away, leaving him on towel covered floor alone. She came back with a wide smile and a small green bottle. "This will make the burn go away. You'll still have it, but it's temporary relief!"

"Okay…" he made a grab for the bottle but only winced in pain.

"I'll do it Kaito! Don't hurt yourself anymore! It's my fault anyways."

"No I didn't put sunscreen on."

"But I didn't remind you to put it on."

"You shouldn't HAVE to."

"SHUT UP AND LAY ON YOUR STOMACH SO I CAN PUT THIS ON YOU KUROBA KAITO!"

He quickly shut up and turned around, slight shaking from the burn and fright.

For a few minutes they stayed like that, both fully realize what was about to transpire. "Aaaokoo…I can-"

"Nnnno! IIII'll do it!" he heard the bottle open and squirt, and Aoko take a few breathes before…

"Oh GOD!" Kaito moaned, feeling the cold rush on his burning back.

"Kaito! Are you alright?" she stopped rubbing, making the cold rush stop.

"YES! Please! Don't stop!"

"Ooookay…"

Slowly the burns turned dull, his body fully embracing the cold liquid.

"Okay! All done!" she said, getting his back and shoulders.

"Thanks Aoko. That REALLY helped."

"You're welcome." She said, blushing slightly.

"Let's go get some sandwhiCHES! AH!"

"Kaito!"

"We forgot my other side…"

The silence was frightening and awkward.

"If you do my hands I can get the rest!"

"Alright…you need to sit up though…" After very much struggling and a little help from the other, Kaito had made it to the sitting position.

Once more the cooling sensation made Kaito hiss, relief filling him to his very soul. With Aoko taking care of him, it helped even more. He barely noticed when she jumped to the other side of him until he felt the cold touch again. "MMMmmmmm Aoko…..that feels so good."

"Why is this arm more burnt than the other?"

"When you were swimming I took a nap and I didn't want the sun in my eyes…"

"And you put your arm over your face? Baka!"

"Owe! No squeezing!"

"Sorry!" She looked down, gasped, making Kaito look and blush.

Her hand had made its way down to covering his with the green gloop without realizing what she was doing.

They stared at there two hands, hers over his. "Such a contrast." Kaito breathed, taking in how beautiful tanned her hand was compared to his tomato red one.

"Yes," her eyes traveled up his arm and gazed into his blue eyes, the only thing not red on his body. "But you too will tan after a couple of days…"

"I suppose…but mine won't look as good as yours…" he stared intently into her eyes inching closer to her.

"Baka…yours will be bett-" there lips met in a small innocent kiss. Her eyes closed as his fingers laced through hers as she brought her hand up to lightly place behind his head, bringing him closer to her.

"Aoko," his eyes were warm with they split.

"Yes, Kaito?"

"You're pressing up against my chest…and it hurts…"

"Oh! Sorry!" she tried to jump back but his hand not closed in hers had found its way to the small of her back. "No…Just…don't lean in…" he brought her in for another chasted kiss.

"Ah!" he jumped back as she pressed her finger into his stomach.

"Let me fix it first baka!" she said blushing furiously. She took the bottle and squeezed it onto his chest, getting a small moan out of him as the slimy liquid ran down his stomach. She slowly spread it.

"AOKO! I'M BACK!"

"AH!"

"AOKO! NO PRESSING! NO PRESSING!"

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm putting this stuff on Kaito!"

"Why isn't he lying down?" he threaten

"Why are you up here and not down there drinking?"

"…I was hungry?"

"YOU WERE MAKING SURE WE WERENT DOING ANYTHING WEREN'T YOU?"

"Aoko…be reasonable…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOU-SAN!"

"Aoko!"

"GET OUT!"

"Gah!"

"…"

"…Aoko…"

"What?" she snapped, face red from frustration.

"We…we kinda _were_…doing something…"

"Oh…right…" she blushed.

"Aoko?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you do…" he looked away, face redder than the burn, "do my legs?"

III

So maybe the weekend wasn't a total bad idea.

He did get to go tubing and get on the jet skis and get to see Aoko in her bathing suit.

Yes. It was a good weekend. Though he would never go to the lake again.

There are always water parks.

III

My weekend was full of lakes, biting fish, tubing, jet skis and, parents telling their children how much they love them while jugging bottles of wine.

Plus, I got burnt to a crisp.

Ow…that green lotion stuff is a god sent miracle.

God bless Aloe. D

What I like about this story is it's a story that you can have with any pairing.

Anyone wants me to fix it with a differnt pairing just ask and I'll do man.


End file.
